The Bill A Bit of Will Power
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Smithy and Stevie keep their relationship under wraps from the rest of the relief. A young girl is raped and murdered; and Jo becomes desperate to get justice for the girl.
1. Chapter 1

"Sierra Oscar from 275, you'd better get down here, a body's been found in the Waybank estate alleyway, it looks like Adele Jones"

"Ok thanks Roger"

Few minutes later...

"Hey Stevie, you ok?" Smithy said gazing into her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, and er... thanks for last night, I had a lovely time." Stevie said gratefully

"Me too; you know I'll always be here for you." Smithy leant into Stevie and gently caressed her lips. As he pulled away, they both couldn't help not holding back their smiles.

"I love you Smithy; but no-one should find out about us... not yet anyway!"

"Yes I agree... and I love you too." Smithy leant in again for another kiss...

Supt. Meadows turned up behind Smithy. "Inspector Smith, just the man I was looking for. Adele Jones rape victim 23. Her body has just been found, in an alleyway, just off the Waybank estate. Discovered by... a Lucy Cartwell"

"Right ok, I'll get Nate and Millie down there now, to do door-to-door, and check for CCTV."

"Er sir... don't mind me on this one with Smithy do you?" Stevie asked Jack, anxiously waiting for a yes!

"Be my guest Stevie, you alright with this Smithy?"

"...Yes, great."

"Right, then we'll debrief when you both get back. And be careful this is a murder investigation now, this man is dangerous"

Moments later, Smithy and Stevie found they were alone again; sat in his office...

Unable to control themselves; Smithy pulled Stevie in for another kiss, the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other felt right to him.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Waybank estate...

"Right... A Mrs Henderson said she saw a tall man; about 6ft in jeans, and a blue hoodie acting suspiciously around the back alleyway, leading on to Langport rd."

"Well, that's where Adele's body was discovered, by Lucy Cartwell"

"Let's go pay her a visit and get a statement."

"Hi Lucy, my name's PC Millie Brown, and this is my colleague PC Roberts. You were the person who discovered Adele Jones"

Nate interrupted... "That's a nasty cut you've got on your head there Lucy, how'd you get that?"

"Ok!" Millie snapped. "Lucy this is just procedure but can you talk us through your movements from last night before you found Adele"

"I was walking home from the community centre at about 11:30PM; I work there on Thursday nights, and I decided to cut through the alleyway to get home quicker. I heard a bang from around the corner, I was scared but-"

"It's ok, take your time" Nate said trying to reassure her.

"I went to have a look, this man came out from nowhere and knocked me on the ground, and that's when I hit my head. When I got up, I saw the body lay there, in mud, covered in cardboard."

"Ok thanks-"

Millie interrupted, "Lucy can you describe this man for me?"

"Umm...Tall, dark hair, wearing jeans and a, blue hoodie"

"Thanks for your time, we'll see ourselves out"

PC Roberts left the house with PC Brown in tow. Nate looked at Lucy's description, then at Mrs Henderson's they were a match. He looked in Millie's direction, claiming that one of them should tell Smithy.

"Are you going to call it in, or shall I?" Nate asked

"Sierra Oscar from 876?"

Back at the station...

Smithy was still in his office. Stevie had left him to get a head start on the rape case. Smithy was struggling to keep his personal and professional life separate, as Stevie seemed to be so insistent on secret meetings in his office...

"Sierra Oscar from 876, are you receiving?"

"Go ahead 876"

"Yes guv, we've just got Lucy Cartwell's statement, and we have a description of the man who was near where Adele Jones was found"

"Alright Nate, you and Millie head back, and I'll let the superintendent know"

"Guv"

There was a knock on Smithy's door. Stevie entered, she looked at him for just a minute. Smithy grew a puzzled look on his face, as to what Stevie actually wanted from him.

"What do you want Stevie?" exhaling a big sigh.

"I er... need the case file on Adele Jones please"

"Ok, here you go"

"Thanks, Smith-" Stevie was interrupted by Nate

"Ah, guv have you spoken to the super yet?"

"No Nate, I was on my way to do it now"

Nate wandered off, whilst Smithy sent Stevie away, and he followed Nate on upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

In Jack's office...

"What did Lucy Cartwell say?"

"That she was coming home from the community centre, and cut through the alleyway, and claims she was knocked over by a 6ft IC1 male, dark hair, wearing jeans and a blue hoodie."

"And the CCTV?-"

"I've got Roger and Mel trailing through CCTV right now" Smithy said interrupting Jack

"Right we need to find out who this man is, before he rapes anybody else, and tread carefully remember this is a murder enquiry now"

"Sir!"

* * *

Back on the Waybank estate, forensics had arrived. Smithy turned up with Stevie slowly following behind him.

"What've you got for me Eddie?"

"Nice to see you Inspector, but as you can see I've missed my morning breakfast, so I'm not in full bloom-"

Stevie interrupts "Eddie!"

"Alright, alright, keep your wig on Miss Moss. Now if you look here, there are finger prints imprinted on her neck, and the edge of her shoulders. Looks like a possible strangulation."

"What about this bruising on her legs and thighs here?"

"I was getting to that!" Eddie tried to feign annoyance. "I'll need to do a full post mortem before I can give you anything else."

"Anything you CAN give us Eddie?" Stevie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Judging by the bruises on her thighs, and the tear in the dress, it looks like she's had sexual intercourse before she died."

"Sierra Oscar 5-2 from 1"

"Yeah go ahead Smithy"

"Yeah Sir it seems that Adele Jones had intercourse before she died, it could be this man in Lucy and Mrs Henderson's description"

"Right thanks Smithy"

Smithy then clicked his radio back onto his jacket.

"What now then Smithy?" said Stevie

"Go back to Sun Hill Stevie, and see what Roger and Mel have found on that CCTV"


	4. Chapter 4

On their way back to Sun Hill Smithy could sense Stevie was in a foul mood, and began to make him feel uncomfortable. He knew he had to do something, but what? What would make their situation feel less tense?

"Ok what is your problem Stevie? You've been in a mood for ages now, I'm sick of these little mood swings you keep having!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?!"

"I didn't say that-"

"Look! It's nothing ok!"

20 minutes later they arrived back at Sun Hill, and went their separate ways to try and crack the case. Jack came through the CID office and waddled straight over to Stevie's desk. "The post- mortem has come through Stevie." Stevie looked up at Jack, and set off downstairs to meet Eddie for the post mortem results. Smithy was already down there when she arrived.

* * *

"Right ok, as you know the bruises on her thighs, do indicate she had intercourse whoever with, was rather rough with her. The imprints on her neck show strangulation. I'm guessing she had second thoughts, this guy pins her down, when she retracts, he attempts to strangle her, but luckily she escapes."

"What about a time of death then Eddie?" Smithy asked

"At 12:00AM this morning. Oh, and these fingerprints were found on her legs, I checked the prints, and they belong to a Dave Bowers." Eddie clearly felt proud of himself for all he just did getting those results.

"Thanks Eddie"

Smithy and Stevie headed off to check in with Roger and Mel on the CCTV footage. When they arrived Mel handed them a CCTV still of a man who matched a neighbours description, found near the alleyway where Adele Jones was found dead.

"Right, this is Dave Bowers cheers Mel, and find out where Adele was heading and where she came from"

Both Roger and Mel "Guv"

Smithy went off to find Jack, to try and fit Adele's movements into a timeline.

"Right then, I've just been with Roger and Mel. They've CCTV footage of Adele Jones walking along Langport rd at 10:30PM last night. Now there is a potential suspect, his name's Dave Bowers. Described as an IC1 male, about 6ft, dark hair, wearing jeans and a blue hoodie."

"But we still need to establish how Adele got from Langport rd, to the alleyway in the Waybank estate."

"Stevie can you get down to Adele Jones parents house, and see if they can shed any light on her whereabouts last night, and take Roger with you."

"Guv"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Mrs Jones, my name is DS Stevie Moss, and this is my colleague PC Valentine. We need to speak to you about your daughter Adele."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Mrs Jones I'm sorry but the body of a girl was found this morning, and we believe its Adele."

The tears began to fill up in her eyes; the heartbreak became noticeable to both Stevie and Roger. It was the worst part of the job, causing someone innocent, so much pain. The loss of a family member was too painful to bear.

"Mrs Jones we need to find out where Adele was last night... Did she go out with any friends maybe to a local club or somewhere?"

"Umm... yeah she went to the er... The Abacus club last night." She began stuttering in her voice.

"Ok that's a start, we'll check it out."

Roger leant over to Stevie telling her they should leave Mrs Jones in peace. Hanging around offering support to someone who's at a loss, wasn't going to help anyone.

* * *

Back at Sun Hill, everyone had gathered in the CID briefing room. Smithy and Jack were still fitting Adele's movements into a timeline. Stevie trailed into the briefing room, everyone stopped to turn to her, and a slight nod came from Stevie's head, signalling that it was done.

"Mrs Jones said that Adele went to the Abacus club last night, but she's unsure of the time."

"Right, we found a CCTV still of Adele on Langport rd at 10:30PM last night, then at 11:45PM the body was discovered by Lucy Cartwell. She claims when she found the body, the suspect then pushed Lucy to the groun-"

Nate rushed in, interrupting Smithy, "Ah guv, I ran his name through crimint he has form for everything from GBH to drug smuggling. This guy's been off the radar for a year now."

"A year... what's this guy been doing, preparing for something?" Jack said

"If he did kill Adele Jones, then maybe she stumbled across something big that Dave is setting up."

"Maybe a drugs deal?" Jo said

The whole CID briefing room was overcrowded with suggestions of possible links to Dave Bowers. Silence arose when Jack banged the table... "Oi! Ok we need to arrest this Dave Bowers, Jo can you take care of that?"

"Yes fine."

"And take some back-up with you."

"Sir."

Jack cleared the CID office, everybody had a job to do, Dave was a dangerous man and this had to go right for the sake of the public. 10 minutes later Jo arrived at Dave Bowers's house, with uniform in tow. They headed up to the front door; three loud knocks were given, but no answer. Nate then grabbed the enforcer and smashed the door; uniform went in frantic search of Bowers. Then...

Mel screamed, "JO!!! I've got him."

Jo entered the room, and walked over to Dave...

"Dave Bowers I'm arresting you on suspicion of murdering Adele Jones. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when question something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Save it for back at the nick sunshine! You're coming with us. Mel take him away."

They arrived back at the nick, and Dave was taken to custody, to be processed, and then interviewed.

"Callum can you process him? Dave Bowers arrested on suspicion of murder."

"Right, empty your pockets then please."

Bowers began emptying his pockets, and pulled out his phone, wallet, lose change, and plastic bag containing white powder.

"That looks like drugs to me... on cocaine now are we Dave?" Jo seemed quite shocked to see the amount of drugs Dave had on him. "That's too much for personal use-"

"Nate put him in a cell please!"

Back up in CID Jack was waiting for Jo, to find out how the arrest went. Smithy then came in; Stevie couldn't avert her eyes from him. "Ah, Smithy do you want to sit in on the interview with Jo?" Jack hoped for a yes.

"...Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Jo straddled in to CID, and said that Dave was ready for interview. Smithy then followed Jo on downstairs, and into interview room 1. They sat down; Smithy clicked the tape on and began speaking...

"Interview commencing at 11:04AM. For the tape people present are Inspector Dale Smith, DC Jo Masters, suspect Dave Bowers and his solicitor Amy Anderson."

"Right then Dave, where were you between 10:30 and 12:00 last night?"

"... At home in bed"

"Can anyone corroborate this?" Smithy said

"No, unfortunately I sleep by myself."

"What a shame... but you see Dave we have CCTV footage of you on the Waybank estate at 11:45PM last night." Jo said in a sarcastic tone

"Can you confirm this is you?" Smithy said

"I was in bed!" Dave said with a smirk, he felt rather relaxed he knew they had nothing on him.

"You've been spotted by a witness, who claimed you knocked her to the ground, nearby Adele's body, in the alleyway of the Waybank estate."

"No comment!" Dave snapped

"That was a lot of cocaine you had on you earlier Dave, back on the drugs game then?"

"Of course he is, and somehow Adele got dragged into it didn't she?" Replied Smithy

"I didn't drag anyone into nothing!!"

Jo then placed a forensics report on the table. She looked down at the sheet and then back up at Dave.

"Now then, I am showing the suspect item DG3. Which is a forensics report; these fingerprints were found on Adele's body."

"So, doesn't mean it had anything to do with me though doe-?" Dave said looking quite smug.

Smithy interrupted him, "Oh, I think it has everything to do with you Dave. You see because these are your fingerprints."

"No comment!"

Jo and Smithy looked at each other, they knew they only had one more chance to try and get Dave to confess to murder. Jo decided she would take the final shot.

"How well do you know Adele then?" Jo said

"No comment"

"Oh come on Dave, these are you fingerprints, you've come in contact with her in the last 24 hours leading up to her death!"

"NO COMMENT!!" Dave snapped once more. He refused to answer any more questions, he began to get very agitated and frustrated.

"Interview suspended at 11:14AM." Smithy clicked the tape and slowly followed Jo out of the interview room.

"Smithy, what are you doing, we nearly had him then!" Jo said revealing slight anger towards Smithy.

"No we didn't Jo and you know that! Look we have to see this from a different angle, maybe talk to his family whoever lives with him, neighbours that sort of thing. We'll get him one way or another."

Smithy then walked off, leaving Jo alone with her thoughts, she knew Smithy was right, but what if nobody would give Dave up. Jo knew that something would go wrong if hadn't already, then surely it would come quicker than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Back up in the CID office...

Everyone was waiting anxiously to see if Smithy and Jo had got a confession out of Dave. Jo then wandered in; the look on her face seemed to say it all. Stevie knew that look; all she could do now is support her friend.

"Jo did you get him?"

"That's a negative sir, he's not budging."

The whole CID office just froze for a moment; there was only one more way to get through to Dave. Smithy sent Nate and Millie off to Dave Bowers address to ask neighbours to verify his story.

* * *

Minutes later Millie ran slowly towards Nate, after talking to a young woman.

"Nate... I've just spoken to this woman at no. 4 just down there, and she said that she saw Dave leaving his house last night at 10PM."

Millie then grabbed hold of her radio and called into Smithy.

"Sierra Oscar 1 from 212 are you receiving?"

"Yeah, go ahead 212"

"Guv, I've just spoken to a neighbour who claims she saw Dave Bowers leaving his flat at 10 o'clock last night. He must have been on his way to see Adele."

"Right, Millie you and Nate check the CCTV in the area, see if we can catch him with anyone. Then head back to the station."

"All received. Guv."

* * *

Back at the station Smithy was chatting to Jack about Bowers, and the possible drugs deal. Plenty of suggestions were made during that conversation, until they both came to an agreement on what may have happened. "I think Adele knew Dave, much more than Dave is letting on. Smithy I think you need to talk to Adele's mum again, maybe she can shed some light on their relationship."

"Sir."

Smithy then headed on out to Mrs Jones home. He was thinking about what Jack had said during their conversation. Was it a secret relationship Adele was hiding? Did it end badly resulting in her death? He felt slight worry that his relationship with Stevie could end, keeping it a secret from everyone had its down sides; the worry of being caught out, just basically sex and private meetings was what their relationship was. But he cared so much about her; he wasn't going to throw it away, not for anything! He grabbed his hat and knocked on Mrs Jones door...

"Hello, I'm Inspector Dale Smith from Sun Hill police station, can I come in?" She opened the door seeking entrance to her home, Smithy walked in.

"What can I do for you inspector?"

"It's about Adele-"

"Have you found her killer?" She glared up at Smithy, hoping and praying that he'd say yes, and that the man was going to be punished.

"We have a potential suspect in custody... I need to know did Adele have a boyfriend she perhaps spoke about to you?"

"Umm... There was a man she mentioned once or twice, er, Dave. Yes she said his name was Dave"

"Ok, did she mention where she was going with him?"

"Down to the Abacus, she seemed to spend a lot of time down there recently."

"Right Mrs Jones, have you noticed a change in her behaviour lately? Has she been acting differently?"

"Yes... She came home very giddy a few times at about 4 in the morning. She was quite a lively girl, but that was not like her at all."

"Thanks, I'll see myself out."

Smithy headed out the door, and back to the car. He sat in the car, and placed his head in his hands. Still thinking about what Jack said, the whole secret relationships thing had really got to Smithy now. He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head, and started to drive back to Sun Hill.


	8. Chapter 8

The custody clock was ticking; the officers of Sun Hill had to be quick before Dave Bowers would be released. It was down to Jo and Smithy in interview now. They had exactly 10 minutes...

Smithy and Jo walked into the interview room, ready for a confession. Smithy clicked the tape once more and began to speak. "Interview re-commencing at 17:44PM. People present are Inspector Dale Smith, DC Jo Masters; suspect Dave Bowers and his solicitor Amy Anderson."

"Now then Dave a neighbour claims she saw you coming out of your flat at 10PM last night. So your clearly weren't sleeping then were you?" Jo took a quick glance at Dave then handed him some photographs of him and Adele Jones together.

"You told us you didn't know Adele, these pictures say otherwise don't you think so Inspector Smith?"

"Yes I do DC Masters." Smithy said faking shock. "I also visited her mother, who claims that Adele talked about her boyfriend named Dave! She also mentioned that Adele was spending a lot of time at the Abacus club, and was coming home acting very giddy off some white powder. Now were you supplying Adele Jones with cocaine?"

"No comment!"

"I'm now showing the suspect items GH1 through 4. These are crime scene photographs of Adele. LOOK AT THEM DAVE!!" Jo snapped and took a long hard glare at Dave until he looked down at the pictures of her. Dave's eyes began to tear up, it was clear that he cared about Adele, and looked as though he was about to confess...

Stuttering in his words Dave confessed to all. "I did it alright. I killed her. We were at the Abacus club... I gave her drugs yeah; we went to a private room together! But she didn't want to be with me, she broke up with me; and then she tore her dress by the edge of my ring, and she left the club. I went after her... I was angry at her, when I found her I just lost control. I didn't know what I was doing; tell her mum I'm sorry."

Smithy leant over to the tape. "Interview terminated at 17:56PM"

Smithy and Jo watched on as Callum placed Dave back into a cell, he was due for his court hearing first thing in the morning. They walked off on to the CID office where everyone was gathered, and waiting anxiously for their long awaited result. Jack was the first to break the silence as Jo and Smithy wandered in. "Well?". "We got him sir!" Everyone was cheering a well deserved great result. A rapist/ murderer was captured in the enticing hands of Sun Hill coppers. "Who wants a drink I'm buying?"

"Sir if you're buying then I'm there." Jo said in a sarcastic tone

"Great, anyone else join us when you can. Well done for today you've all worked really hard. Get some rest; we have another day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Hey Stevie you going to the pub?"

"Nah, I might just get an early night. I'll see you in the morning Smithy."


End file.
